


I want you next to me

by literallynoonecares



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben's POV, Blow Jobs, Bratty Sub Rey, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Light breathplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rey Wants to Fuck Her Ex and Ben Says But What About Me?, Rey and Ben are Roommates, Rey is Poe's sister, Spit Play, and they were ROOMMATES, safe words, soft dom ben solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoonecares/pseuds/literallynoonecares
Summary: “Please don’t get back with your ex tonight, Rey. He’s awful and he was awful to you. You deserve better,” Poe begs her.“Who else am I going to hook up with tonight?”“Me,” Ben blurts out, surprising himself and Rey. Poelaughs.“Oh yeah, right,” Rey scoffs and walks away to find Snap.“I cannot believe you just said that,” Poe says.“I can’t either,” Ben knocks back the rest of his drink.---> or,in which Ben Solo gets bold enough to proposition his best friend’s sister who happens to be his roommate on his birthday.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 191
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	I want you next to me

**Author's Note:**

> saw the prompt floating on twitter about ben fucking his best friend's sister + added a roommate twist. there is no real plot. enjoy!

It’s a blustery November night and Ben pleads with Poe to just stay in, but Poe insists they go out. 

“We haven’t seen the outside of our apartment in days. It’s your thirty-fifth birthday. We should go out,” Poe argues. 

“Yeah, you’re _old_ ,” Rey teases. 

“Hey!” Ben feigns offense. 

“We should go out,” Rey agrees. 

“It’s thirty degrees outside,” Ben replies. 

“Has that ever stopped us before? We went to college in the Midwest!” Poe reminds him. 

“Over ten years ago.”

“Old,” Rey says again. 

“Hey!” Poe and Ben say in unison. 

“I’ll never understand why we let your little sister live with us,” Ben shakes his head. 

“Because I’m funny and adorable.” Rey crosses her arms and pouts. 

“Right,” Ben rolls his eyes. Poe shoots him a knowing glance he shakes off. 

“I’ll call Finn, Rose, and Phasma. Everyone will meet us. We’ll go to Maz’s. It’s only a few blocks.”

“We _have_ to celebrate your birthday, Ben. It’s only right,” Rey says and Ben swears he sees her bat her eyelashes. 

🍾🍾🍾

An hour into them arriving at the bar and Ben’s sufficiently drunk enough to deal with the fact that he’s turned thirty-five. He didn’t want to admit it back at the apartment, but he felt like shit about it. 

He’s spent the last eight years working for one of the worst lawyers in the country and now that he finally had got the courage to leave, he hit his mid-thirties with no direction in his life. He didn’t need to worry about money, but he felt like he had no purpose and birthdays only served as a reminder of that. 

And there’s the fact that he’s in love with his best friend’s younger sister, who also happens to be his roommate. 

Who happens to be wearing a very short skirt and a top that shows off her cleavage. 

It’s like she was designed to torture him.

He sits at the table they’ve claimed pouring himself glass after glass from the pitcher they ordered. He watches Rose and Rey dance unabashedly on the dance floor. He watches Finn and Poe flirt. He watches Phasma get hit on by every man. And he wishes he was back in his bed, ignoring everything about his life. 

Until Rey rushes over to him, cheeks flushed and smiling and pulls him onto the dance floor. 

“You can’t be so boring on your _birthday_ ,” she scolds. 

She touches his arm and he feels like he’s a teenager again. He’s on fire and wants _more_. But he can’t. She leads him to the bar and they take two shots together. He barely chokes them down. 

“Come on, you can do better than that,” Rey teases. 

“I’m not twenty-five like you are.”

“Twenty-six,” she corrects. 

“Oh, how could I have been so stupid,” he jokes. 

“Shut up. Let’s go dance,” she whacks him in the chest. 

“Oh no. I do not dance.”

“Just for a little bit. Please?” 

Ben’s not certain if it’s the tequila shots, the beer, or his imagination but Rey bats her lashes at him again. She gives him the best god damn puppy dog eyes he’s ever seen. Her hazel eyes are bright and glossy because of the alcohol in her system and she looks so _sweet_. 

He wants to fuck that look off her face. 

He watches her dance to Usher and she twirls herself around and he wants to pull her close and just make out with her on the dance floor. Instead, she moves closer to Phasma and Rose as they dance. 

He stares for too long. 

“I’m okay with it, you know?” Poe tells him. 

“What?” Ben stammers. 

“That you’re into Rey. I think you’d be good for each other, anyway. And you’re one of the only guys I trust.”

“I’m not into Rey.”

Poe’s eyebrow quirks. 

“Everyone knows you’re into Rey.”

“Does she?” Ben asks, worried. 

“No. She’s clueless. She did however have a crush on you when she was like thirteen so maybe that’s a good omen for you.”

“Poe,” Ben cuts him off. 

“What?”

“Please stop.”

“Happy birthday, Ben. I give you permission to ask out my sister who happens to be our roommate.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Indeed. But it still stands.”

Ben’s head spins as he continues to stare at Rey. 

Poe’s face turns into a frown as Rey feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns and it’s her ex, Snap.

“Holy shit, Rey. You’re looking good. I almost didn’t recognize you.”

Poe and Ben exchange an annoyed glance. 

“Wow, I didn’t know you were in town. It’s been forever.”

“I know. Do you want a drink? I was going to grab one.”

“I’d love one.”

“Please don’t get back with your ex tonight, Rey. He’s awful and he was awful to you. You deserve better,” Poe begs her. 

“Who else am I going to hook up with tonight?”

“Me,” Ben blurts out, surprising himself and Rey. Poe _laughs_.

“Oh yeah, right,” Rey scoffs and walks away to find Snap. 

“I cannot believe you just said that,” Poe says. 

“I can’t either,” Ben knocks back the rest of his drink.

“Thirty-five’s made you bold as hell.”

“Or an idiot.”

“Both, probably.”

Ben thinks the next hour of his life may be the longest and most agonizing. He watches Rey flirt with Snap and he retreats back to the table and sulks. He drinks more and Poe tries to console him, but it’s no use. 

Rey’s ex was never kind to her and treated her terribly. Poe and Ben sat by and tried to encourage her to leave. Find someone who treated her with respect. It’s been over six months now, and here she was falling back for him and Ben felt his heart drop into his stomach because of it. 

Rey scoots in next to him at the table and he jumps. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” she apologizes. 

“No, it’s okay. So, you and Snap getting back together?” 

“God, no. I know he was awful. I just...I just want to hook up with somebody. And I don’t want to go to a random stranger’s home.”

“I get it.”

“Were you serious earlier?” A dark glimmer in Rey’s eyes hangs in the balance. Ben gulps. 

“About what?” 

“Don’t act like you don’t know.”

“Enlighten me.”

“You said you’d hook up with me.”

“Ah, _that’s_ what you’re talking about.”

“What else would I have been talking about?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, were you serious?”

“Rey, I--“

“I used to have a crush on you. In middle school. I’d see you with Poe and I just wanted to kiss you. You were -- _are_ \-- so tall and good looking. If we’re being honest, it never really went away.”

She places her hand on his thigh.

“Rey,” Ben says it as much of a warning as anything. 

“Were you serious?” She asks again, her nails almost digging into his thigh.

“Yes, Rey. God. I’ve...I’ve wanted to fuck you for years now. Since you moved in.”

“I knew it,” she smiles. 

“You did?”

“You always stare at my ass when I wear shorts.”

“Oh.”

“I do it on purpose, sometimes.”

She’s running her hand up and down his thigh now. 

“Rey...”

“Let’s go home,” she squeezes his thigh. 

“Rey...” Ben says her name again, like he’s begging for forgiveness and communion at once.

“I have an idea for a birthday present.”

“Rey, you’re going to ruin me.”

“And I hope you’ll do the same to me.”

“I’ll tell Poe we’re leaving.” He throws on his coat and turns to find Poe on the dance floor. Rey catches his hand and he turns back to her. 

“Tell me what to do, Ben. I want to be yours.”

“ _Fuck_ , Rey. I will. You’ll be a good girl for me, won’t you?” 

“Make me.” She sounds smug. He swears his vision blacks out. 

They walk briskly back to the apartment, partly because it’s frigid outside and partly because the desire to devour each other hangs crisp in the air. 

Ben fumbles with the key and Rey _giggles_. 

“Are you making fun of me?”

“You’re _drunk_ , Ben Solo.”

“I am not that drunk. And you’ll be punished if you keep acting like this.”

“Oh, will I?” Rey’s eyes darken as they stumble in the doorway. Ben locks the door behind them and matches her stare. 

“Rey,” he warns. 

“I told you to make me,” she retorts. 

Ben suddenly feels very sober and cognizant of everything that’s happened in the evening. He’s at home, half hard, and about to fuck his _roommate_. His best friend’s sister. The girl he’s dreamt about for years. He couldn’t fuck this up. 

“Do you want this, Rey? I mean -- do you really want this? Are you sure? You want me?”

“Ben. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” she says, tugging on his shirt and pulling her into him. He steps back with a pained look on his face. 

“Are you sober enough for this?”

“I haven’t had anything to drink since the shots we took together and the one drink from Snap.”

Ben frowns at the mention of Snap.

“Oh, don’t be jealous, Ben. I’m home with you trying to get you to fuck me, aren’t I?”

“I wanted to make sure you know what you’re doing.”

“I do. Tell me what you want, Ben. It’s your birthday, after all.”

“If you want to stop for any reason, just tell me “red”. Okay?”

“Okay,” she purses her lips together. 

“We should go in my room. In case...”

“Yes,” she agrees and they rush into his room. Once he locks the doors, their lips are pressed against each other’s and Ben can taste the tequila in her mouth. He pushes her against the wall and places one hand on her neck, squeezing gently. 

“God, yes,” she murmurs against his lips. 

“Will you suck my cock, Rey? Will you suck my cock like a good girl?”

“Yes,” she whispers. He breaks away from her and leans against the wall. Rey sinks to her knees in the most tantalizing way Ben can think of. 

She unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down. He’s hard now, his boxer briefs straining. She lowers them as well, and his cock springs free. 

He looks down at her and she looks up at him with her doe eyes and her long lashes and Ben knows he won’t be able to last. She doesn’t break the eye contact as she takes the tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue. Ben moans. 

She takes in more of him, and begins to lick up and down and places one hand around the base of his cock. He laces his hands in her hair and pulls her closer. 

He reaches down and unwraps her hand from his cock. 

“Behind your back,” he instructs and she obeys. 

“I’m going to fuck your face. You’ll take it like a good girl, won’t you, Rey?”

She offers a “mmhmm” with her mouth around his cock still. 

“Open your throat more, sweetheart.”

She complies. 

She rests on her knees with her hands on her back as Ben fucks her face. Rey’s make up is smeared and mixing with tears on her face. His hands grip her hair tightly. He makes good on his promise to ruin her. 

“You’re so good, Rey. You take me so well.”

He fucks her so hard he can _feel_ the back of her throat and feels her choking on him. It’s maybe the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

He pushes her head back and she coughs as his cock leaves her mouth. He leans down and wipes away the tears and mascara that have run down her face. 

He doesn’t say anything but he takes her hand and she gets off the ground. He takes off his shirt and lays on his back on the bed. She’s not sure what to do. 

“Do you want to sit on my face, sweetheart? You did so good I think you deserve a reward.”

Her eyes brighten and she nods. 

“Take off your clothes,” he commands, “and slowly, Rey. Let me savor this.”

She does as she’s told. She peels off her shirt and unhooks her bra, letting them fall to the floor. She takes off her skirt and underwear and stands completely nude before him.

“So beautiful,” he says. He reaches and clutches her wrist. She scrambles on the bed, perched next to him. 

“Sit on my face,” he commands again. 

“Okay.”

She straddles him and gasps as she feels him lick her folds, hot and heavy. His tongue darts inside her entrance and she shudders. He braces himself with his hands on her hips and he rubs circles on her hipbones. 

She can’t help but move her hips and ride his face -- and he wants nothing more than to lay like this forever, _drowning_ in Rey. 

He loves the way she tastes and thinks he wants to have her every night for the rest of their lives. There was something holy about eating Rey’s cunt. The closest he’s felt to God. She grinds her hips down when he traces circle around her clit. 

“Come for me,” he growls against her cunt and she whines. He licks clit her until she’s coming on his face, shuddering and moaning his name. 

He lifts her off his face with ease and she sees his face glisten because of her cunt. 

As much as she’s his, he’s hers as well. And he wants nothing else.

He rolls on top of her and kisses her again. He hopes she can taste herself on his tongue. How sweet she tastes for him. How good she is for him. They grind against each other and she whimpers. 

“What do you need?” Ben asks.

“Inside,” she murmurs. 

“What?”

“I want you inside me,” she begs. 

“Say it again.”

“I want you to fuck me, Ben. I want to feel your cock inside me. I’m yours. Destroy me.”

 _Holy fuck_ , he thinks.

He lets out a low guttural moan. He spreads her legs apart further. He reaches to his nightstand and takes out a condom. She watches him roll it on his cock and as he positions himself at her entrance. 

He forces himself to slowly enter her, inch by inch. Savoring every moment. Once he’s fully sheathed, he locks eyes with Rey. She nods and he thrusts, slowly at first -- feeling Rey to the fullest degree. 

“You feel so good, sweetheart. You take my cock so well,” he says. 

He adjusts her legs so they’re over his shoulders, lifting her ass off the bed slightly and hitting a deeper angle. He reaches a hand to her clit and brings her close to orgasm. 

“Can you come on my cock, Rey?” 

“Yes,” she breathes. 

“Come for me,” he tells her and she does. He feels her cunt clench around him and he fucks her faster through her aftershocks. Her legs shake and he places a hand on her hip to stabilize her. 

His other hand moves to her mouth. He pries open her jaw and places two fingers in her mouth. She clamps down and he thinks he’s in heaven. Fucking Rey is ecstasy. He opens her mouth and spits in it. 

She holds it on her tongue for a moment until he tells her to swallow. His hand is at her neck. There’s so much he wants to do and he can’t seem to make up his mind. There’s so much he wants to try with her. He holds onto the glimmer of hope that this might not be the last time he gets to fuck her.

She’s his salvation, he’s sure of it. 

“You’re so good for me, Rey. Just like I always knew you would be. You’re so good,” he says with his face nuzzled against her neck. 

“You feel so good inside me, Ben. Your cock feels so good,” she says between gasps. 

He comes not long after that, softening inside her and rolling to the side, tossing the condom in the garbage. 

He kisses her cheek, her neck, her forehead, and her mouth. She giggles and he beams. 

Rey pulls on her shirt and skirt, leaving her underwear and bra on the ground. She heads to the bathroom and Ben stares at the ceiling until she returns, contemplating what the fuck just happened. 

Who knew his thirty-fifth birthday would be his best yet?

She crawls back in bed with him and he lifts up the covers. 

“Happy birthday, Ben.”

“Thank you, Rey.” He kisses her forehead and she wiggles in closer to him. 

“I should sleep in my bed,” she says. 

“Okay,” he replies and he tries to hide the dejection in his voice. 

“In case Poe comes home. So it’s not _totally_ weird.”

“Right.”

“But I don’t want this to be the last time, Ben. I want to fuck you again. I want to do so many things with you.”

“I do too.”

“And will you make me pancakes in the morning?” Rey asks, the same puppy dog face that she knows is the end of him. 

“It’s _my_ birthday, you know?”

“But you’re so much better at making them than me.”

“You’re a brat,” he teases. 

“And you don’t seem to mind. In fact, I think you love it.”

“Maybe,” he says slyly. 

“So pancakes?”

“Yes. I’ll even break out the chocolate chips sine you were so good tonight. But don’t get used to it.”

“Hmmm...I think I will.”

“Rey,” he says warningly. 

“Good night, Ben. I had a really, really good time tonight.” 

She kisses him deeply and he feels his head spin. 

“Good night, Rey. Thank you for making this the most memorable birthday ever.”

“See? I’m a good roommate. Very attentive to your needs.”

“Rey?” 

“Yes?” Rey responds, as she gets out of bed and gathers her bra and underwear. 

“You’re insufferable sometimes, you know that?”

She grins. 

“Yeah, it’s part of my charm. Wake me up in the morning.”

“I will.”

“Maybe I’ll forgo pancakes and have you for breakfast,” he teases. 

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“I know you wouldn’t.”

She leans down to kiss him again. 

“Good night, Solo.”

“Good night, Rey.”

He watches as she tiptoes out of his room, closing his door gently. He’s not sure when he falls asleep, but he dreams of Rey and the way she smells and tastes and the next time he’ll get to touch her again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments + kudos are greatly appreciated!! 
> 
> follow me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/literallynooc)


End file.
